Jealous Guy
by BreckinxM
Summary: Except Olivia is the jealous "guy," when she sees Dani Beck and Elliot stabler. E/O/D From episode: Underbelly. Song: John Lennon. No ownership.


Hey everyone!

I came up with this idea the first time I heard this song but someone did a video already.

So I decided to write a different story. The video was perfect though.

It's by thrownover65 on youtube, Go have a listen! :)

3

- BreckinxM

* * *

_I was dreaming of the past,_

_And my heart was beating fast_

As she walked into the precinct she was feeling nervous, she felt like any moment she could throw up. Her heart was beating insanely fast, increasing rapidly with each step, and she dreamt up the many times she and her partner had taken these walks together. Olivia Benson brushed her bangs to the side a little bit as her ponytail bobbed while she walked. She walked into the bullpen and saw, in the desk that used to belong to her and her only, a blonde woman sitting there. Her heart froze instantly as did her movements.

_I began to loose control,_

_I began to loose control._

It took everything inside the woman to remain cool and collected as she walked over. "Where's Detective Stabler?" She asked and the other woman, sitting their so at home in the desk that used to be Olivia's workplace, just looked up "He's away at the moment. Can I help you?" "No, it's fine. Is Captain Cragen in?" Olivia rapidly asked and then started off to her old bosses office, looking blankly at Elliot's desk and seeing the picture he used to have of them was removed from his desk.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry,_

Her eyes brimmed with tears but she shut the waterworks down as she walked in. "Hey Cap." She said softly, wearing a sad smile, as they shook hands. "You're back? I mean I heard from Casey that you came back for court but I didn't- I hoped but… I'm glad to see you back Olivia." He said and smiled at her, she turned and looked back at the desk, now seeing Elliot standing next to the female, his hand on the back of her chair and leaning close to her.

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

"Whose the blonde at my desk?" She asked and Cragen sighed "Elliot's partner. Dani Beck." he answered and Olivia nodded, her eyes squinting as she looked at how they interacted with each other. "I can get you back here but you'll have to…" He trailed off, knowing she wouldn't come back like this. "No, no. It's fine. I just came back to see how everyone was." She whispered but then broke off the little fragile routine. Just because she was jealous didn't mean she was allowed to show it.

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

"Didn't waste much time getting a replacement huh?" She tried to joke but she could see, from her Captain's facial expression, that it had pained him to replace her so easily. "No one here has forgotten about you. We all still love you." He said honestly and she laughed. "I don't think someone loves me anymore…" She said but just looked at the can of red vines on his desk corner with a fond smile.

_I was shivering inside_

_I was shivering inside_

She shivered slightly as the memories flooded back to her, quicker then she'd expected, before looking to Captain Cragen. "I know this was stupid of me. To have come back and expected every last one of you all to welcome me with open arms. I failed you all. I pulled the rug right out from under Elliot, Fin, Munch… Everyone, Cap." She admitted and he sighed, moving around the desk to put a hand on her shoulder as her hard expression faltered for a moment, showing how sad she really felt.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

"How did he act? When I left?" She asked and regained her composer, needing her questions answered before she left again. "I wasn't able to really get a read on him. He seemed… Sort of shaken all the time. I think he's still shattered." He admitted and she frowned harder. "I bet he didn't cry." She mumbled and Cragen shook his head, knowing that Elliot hadn't cried at work.

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

"Is she…" She didn't even form the question. "No one will ever, EVER replace you in this unit Olivia. No one is a better detective then you. You show something I've never seen before or since. Dani Beck isn't as strong, compassionate, and caring as you are. I think Elliot sees it and I know he secretly misses you…. But…. Are you jealous, Liv?" Cragen asked and moved to sit behind his desk, indicating she should sit as well but she shook her head. "I'm not staying long. I'm not jealous." She said and sighed.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

"I have to go. I just stopped by for a little while. It was great to see you again, Cap." She said, shooting him a smile, and shaking his hand before starting out the door. She looked over at the two detectives, Elliot smiling fondly at Dani as she returned the smile. It damn near caused Olivia to break down but she turned and started back out the way she came.

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

Elliot looked up and saw a tall woman walking from Cragen's office, she had brunette hair in a ponytail and she reminded him a lot of his old partner. Dani then grabbed his arm and smiled "Drinks? On me." she offered and he smiled and nodded. "You go ahead. I've gotta get my jacket." He agreed and she started off, he moved over to his desk and took out the picture he always carried in his breast pocket of his jacket. A, now, wrinkled photo of himself and Olivia. He rubbed it gently and then tucked it back into the pocket. "Miss you Liv." He whispered but then grabbed his jacket and started out.


End file.
